


Landslide

by poppyfields13



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk doesn't want Virgil to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

“You can’t marry her.”

“Jesus Christ Turk, I’m getting sick of this. For once could you just act like a normal brother and support me?”

Turk laughed bitterly. “But I’m not a normal brother am I? Because the way I love you, it isn’t normal. Because I’m in love with–”

“Don’t!” Virgil interrupted. “Don’t even say it. I can’t deal with this right now. You know what? Your feelings don’t even matter. This is about me. And I love Sarah. I’m marrying her, and I don’t care what you think about it.”

But he couldn’t look Turk in the eye.


End file.
